Struck
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: Three Drunk Marauders and a love-sick James on their first day back from Winter break. What could possibly be bad about that?


Hey everyone It is determined that I will be making a lot of oneshots nowadays, but have no fear. _Barely Beyond_ and _1977_ will still be updated soon.

Disclaimer: Queen Rowling owns anything and everything to do with Harry Potter. And my soul.

Music Inspiration: A.B.C. Cafe from Les Miserbles. (Kind of sets the mood if you listen to it:)

_"Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels, to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight."_

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Prongs is?" Sirius slurred as he took another swig of fire-whiskey.<p>

"Probably off chasing Evans." Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius lifted his bottle in the air in a toast, waiting for his mates to join him. "To prongs, the most persistent man around. And to Evans, the most stubborn girl to walk this castle."

"To Prongs and Evans!" Peter Pettigrew cried.

The three boys fell over in drunken laughter and some of the house elves that worked in the kitchen looked around nervously at each other. They assumed master Dumbledore would not approve of this.

"Twinkle, would you grab us another round?" Sirius asked, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

The little house elf sighed and slowly brought them more of the secret stash of booze.

"So, how was your break boys?" Sirius asked merrily.

Peter's eyes shifted and said "Erm, nothing much really...Mum smothered me; Going on and on about me becoming such a 'Big Boy', and how I'll be off on my own."

His two friends didn't seem to notice he was hiding anything and assumed his awkwardness was just him being, well, him.

Sirius grinned and leaned over to his friend, pinching his cheek. "You're such a big boy, Peter...Look how big you are" he poked him in his squishy belly as he cooed.

Pettigrew's ears burned bright red and he weakly swatted Sirius' hands away.

Sirius' barking laughter filled the room and Peter sunk lower in his chair.

"How about you, Moony?"

Remus opened his third bottle of whiskey and shrugged. "The usual."

Sirius and Peter knew what that meant. Another winter break filled with Remus and his father not talking to each other while his mother cried the whole time, not knowing whether to side with her husband or son. His family was not very sympathetic to his condition and Remus tried to spend the least amount of time possible with them.

"And you?"

A dark look crossed Sirius' face as he talked about his christmas.

"James and I were at his house when I got an _urgent_ owl from my parents. They told me it was an _emergency_ and that I _needed_ to come home."

"Did you?" Remus asked skeptically.

"Regretfully," he said, "Yes."

Moony's eyes widened in surprise.

"When I got there I was ever so surprised to see the bitch and Regulus waiting for me," he spat out as he looked down at his bottle and took a long drink from it as if that would take away all of his problems.

"Bellatrix was there?" Peter gasped out.

Remus kicked him under the table. Bellatrix was only to be called _the bitch_ in conversation.

"What did they say?" Remus asked quickly.

Sirius finally put the bottle down. He closed his eyes and waited for the burning in his throat to subside.

"They told me that the 'Dark Lord' _wants_ me. That I would be a _valuable_ and _loyal_ member of his Death Eaters."

A long moment passed before Sirius broke the silence again, a small smirk on his face. "I told them I would join the Death Eaters the day Dumbledore did."

The three of them laughed and Peter asked "How did they respond to that?"

"I won't go into the gory details, but let's just say I left after punching my dear brother in the face."

Remus smirked and cheers were made all around the table.

An hour passed along with another round of FIre-whiskey. Sirius was leading the boys in the Hogwarts school song, all going at different tempos, when the last Marauder staggered into the room with a dazed expression on his face. His hair was a mess (More so than usual) and his face was flushed.

"She kissed me." He said with a crooked smile.

In their drunken states, his friends didn't seem to notice how monumental this moment was.

"Who, Smith?" Sirius asked with a loud guffaw.

James' face turned from awe to slight disgust for a second before recalling his pure joy.

"No," he said, "Lily."

Remus spit out the alcohol he just consumed, Peters eyes widened in shock and Sirius jumped up and attacked his friend, patting him on the back.

"You did it!"

"It only took you over six years!"

"Wait!_ She_ kissed _you_?"

James nodded as Sirius passed him a bottle.

"We were doing prefect duties." James said dreamily.

Sirius had to bite his fist to keep from laughing at the expression on his best friend's face. Remus was rolling his eyes and Peter was leaning forward, listening intently to the story.

"We were doing rounds to make sure everyone was in their bed and and Frank and Alice were-"

"Snogging." Remus said bitterly. He never did get over his fourth year crush on her.

Sirius patted his scowling friend on the back. James didn't seem to notice the sour tone in his friend's voice and excitedly went on about his days endeavors.

"Yes, snogging full out," he pushed his glasses up his nose, "Lily was plucking up her courage to tell them to stop- but you know how angry Alice can get when someone tries to 'control' her."

Remus clearly remembered the time he tried telling her Frank was a dunce...he ended up unconscious with his mates snickering around him.

"So, to save Lily from that I grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her into a different corridor." He grinned and Peter was leaning so far forward it looked as if he was going to fall right off of his chair. James was silent as he looked dreamily into the distance.

"Prongs! I'm too drunk to stay concentrated on this story for any longer, so spit it out!" Sirius yelled while Remus raised his bottle up in agreement.

James shortly glared at them but went on with his story, nonetheless, "So we were in the corridor and Evans (Lovingly) stomped on my foot to make me let go of her," he sighed, "I explained to her that she should let Frank and Alice have their fun because it was the first day back from break."

Remus smirked- as if Alice would actually stop if she was told to.

"She didn't look too sure and was about to argue with me when I pointed out something very special to her."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and Peter was trembling with anticipation.

"Mistletoe."

The room went silent and Sirius burst out laughing.

"You actually planted a Mistletoe in an attempt to get her?" He took a chug of Whiskey. "This may be your saddest attempt for her yet."

James flushed bright red and sputtered, "I didn't do it! It was like, like...fate!"

His best friend spit out all of the drink he had just taken. He fell over in laughter, knocking Remus down with him. Peter, wanting to be a part of this bonding, 'Accidentally' fell off of his chair onto the floor with them.

James scowled angrily and crossed his arms, waiting for them to finish.

Sirius put on a straight face and climbed back on his chair, after pushing Peter away.

"So what happened next?" He asked mockingly.

James glared for another second before reminiscing.

"She kissed me."

"And?" Sirius asked.

"And then she left."

"She left?"

"Yes. But she did say Merry Christmas before leaving."

"So you were that bad?"

James looked at him questioningly.

"You were such a terrible kisser she had to escape your presence."

A single bark of laughter came out of him before James tackled him. The pair of them wrestled each other while Peter contemplated joining and Remus put his head in his hands.

Eventually the two of them stopped, looked at each other, and fell over each other laughing.

"Sprinkle!" Sirius slurred as he staggered back to his seat. "Another round!"

"We do have class tomorrow," James told them half heartedly.

"Is the big Head Boy scared of getting in trouble or has Evans already gotten to you?" Sirius mocked.

James punched him in the arm and grabbed a Fire-whiskey. He downed half of it in one swig.

Time passed with the group known as the Marauders doing what they did best; pointless fun.

After James' second bottle he asked "What were you guys doing before I got here?"

They all looked deep in thought, as if they had already forgotten.

"Talking about our breaks!" Peter said excitedly. (It was rare for him to answer something correctly _or_ first!)

"Yeah. We heard about Sirius' adventure home." Remus said.

James' face darkened.

"I hate him!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "I hate all of those damn Death Eaters."

His friends were slightly surprised to see this sudden turn of anger.

"Voldemort? I do too!"

"Who doesn't?"

"Yeah..."

The bespectacled boy slumped into his chair.

"It's just not right!" He yelled.

Remus' eyes widened when he realized why his friend was acting like this.

"She'll be okay, Prongs."

"How do you know?" He said desperately, "Voldemort's goal is to "Clean" our race. You know what she is."

"I know she's the brightest witch in our year, No matter what her blood status."

"_I_ know that, but all of those bastards don't. I have to protect her."

Sirius knew where he was coming from and said quietly "All I know is that the day I graduate I'm joining the Order."

"Cheers to that." James said with the courage and bravado of a true Gryffindor.

After that James pulled out the old cloak that brought a smile to his friend's faces.

"I know we're way too big for this now, but want to go back to the dorm under this just for old times sake?" A mischievous grin was spreading on his face.

The friends all gathered under the too small cloak for the sense of familiarity. They were friends and they were at their last year of Hogwarts; they also had a feeling things were going to change a lot after they graduated.

* * *

><p><em>Good? Bad? Meh? Tell me what you be thinking. <em>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
